There a Thug in My Life
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: If our love strong enough, it won't matter who approves or not. But it's always nice when the importnant people in your life do approve. Based on the song there a thug in my life by Rihanna. John Cena/OC


"Gotta keep it on the down low  
I'll never let my mama know  
Only call him on my cell phone, only see him after dark"

I was sitting in my apartment waiting for John to pick me up. I look down at my outfit wondering if I should change when I heard a honk of a familiar car. I jump out of my seat and ran outside to the car. I jump in and smile up at John. "You know I could pick you up at your door if you just told your family about me," he said. I don't live with my parents, I live on my own in an apartment complex but my cousin Jennifer live down the hall from me and I wasn't sure how to tell my mom about John.

"I tried to but then I get nervous and back out," I sigh.

"How hard can it be," he rolls his eyes.

"I tried, I made her watch WWE and I was going to tell her after your match. But when you came out, she starts ranting about how you look like a thug and she doesn't want me ever talk to a boy like that," I explain.

"Just because I look like a thug doesn't mean I am one. Didn't she see how adorable my character is," John joke but I know he was upset.

"I'll tell her soon promise," I whisper in his ear.

"I met him on the six train, just the way he said my name  
The brotha had alot of game, and he open from the start  
He scoops me up in his ride, Friday about a quarter to nine  
So fly and so fine, and I'm so glad that he's all mine"

I sat back and look at John remember how we meet six months ago. I was on the train coming back home from visiting my Auntie. I notice a thug sitting in the corner staring at me. I smile at him and he move over to the sit next to me. "I notice you noticing me noticing you," he smiles. I had to giggle at how cheesy and lame the pick-up line was.

"That's a lot of noticing," I try not to laugh too hard, not wanting to offend him.

"You probable get hit on a lot, that was the worst wasn't it," he laughs.

"No, I would say this is the best one so far," I smile.

"You think so because I'm trying to be original," he smiles showing off his dimples.

"Doing a great job so far," I told him.

"How about we go out sometime," he asks.

"Sure thing, here put your number in," I gave him my phone and he gave me his. Two days later we went out and had the best time ever.

"There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and it's gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything"

"What you looking at me like that for," John asks making me snap out of it.

"Just remembering when we first meet," I smile.

"Yeah I remember when I first saw you I thought I got to make her mine," he smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're a real cornball sometimes," I laugh.

"Can't help it," he park the car. I got out of the car and stare up at the house that had loud music pouring out of it.

"Who party is this anyways," I ask.

"Phil but you probably know him as CM punk," he told me.

"I'm going to meet the people you work with," I ask shock.

"Come on don't go star struck on me," he wrap his arm around me and lead me inside of the house.

"I know his crew is kinda shady  
Sometimes it gets kinda crazy  
But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need  
I don't care who's hating on me, 'cause every night he's waiting on me  
He's got mad personality, a side they never see  
My friends tell me to slow down, but every time that he's around  
My heart don't lock down, I feel love and I'm so proud"

We walk in and everyone turn their head toward us.

"Hey John," they yell then went back to what they were doing.

"Let's get something to drink," John led me to the kitchen. We each grab a bud light platinum.

"So you're the reason John won't get me woman number anymore," a drunk man stumbles over to us.

"Aubrey, this is Jamie," John introduces us.

"Hi," I smile.

"Can you tell John that he can help me out," Jamie got in my face, drenching me in the smell of alcohol.

"Go away Jamie," John push him.

"I'm going," he stumbles off.

"Sorry he's an idiot," he sighs frustrated.

"Its fine," I look around the room. Three girls were glaring at me. "What's up with the three bitches glaring at me," I ask.

"Their just ex girlfriends they're just jealous because you have me," he kiss me.

"Hey is this the famous Aubrey," Phil walk to us with a bunch of people behind him.

"Yeah, this is her," John nods.

"John says you're the one," Layla smile.

"The one," I ask John.

"Yeah the one," he lace his hand with mine. I smile at him.

"Give her the ring," Cody cheers.

"Ring," I ask.

"Promise ring," John glares at Cody and slip a ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful," I kiss him.

"There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and it's gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything"

I was sitting on the couch with my mom, I decide I had to tell her since John got me the promise ring. "So cutie is the ring new," my mom looks at the ring John gave me.

"Yeah about that mom, you see I've been seeing this guy for about six months," I told her.

"Don't tell me he asked you to marry him and how come I don't know about this boy," she ask.

"No mom it's just a promise ring and I didn't tell you because he's kind of a thug on TV," I said.

"What why would you even think about doing that," she scream.

"Mom I love him," I plead with her.

"You don't love him you just like that he's a bad boy," she scoffs.

"Mom that not why, he is sweet, kind, and he treats me like a lady," I glare, having enough of her stubborn behavior.

"What does he do rap, sell drugs," she ask.

"Mom, he's John Cena," I snap.

"That wrestler, get out of my house," she point at the door.

"What," I was so shock that my jaw actually drops.

"Out," she yells.

"Fine," I storm out of the house and slam the door.

"T-H-U-G in ya life baby  
One in a million that's what you are to me  
And a I know your friends say I'm rough  
But I still got that tender touch just to make u giggle and blush  
But ya mom does not approve of us  
She needs to be a lot more understanding  
'Cause all I have for you is thug loving and loving that's all I'm giving"

It been a mouth since I seen my mother and we haven't talk since. I was hanging out at my apartment with my friends and cousin, Jessica. "So you have been seeing that John guy a lot," Christy smile.

"Yeah he's been coming every night this whole month," Jessica told us. We look at her. "What I'm nosey," Jessica laugh.

"We can see that," Mary rolls her eyes.

"His a bit rough though," Christy look at me seriously.

"What, why would you say that," I ask.

"He throws you on the couch," Christy yells dramatically.

"We were playing around and it's not like he was trying to hurt me," I snap.

"We just don't know if you should be putting down roots with him," Jessica said.

"John is the first guy in a long time that can make me giggle and blush after six month. How often do you find a guy like that," I ask. They all look really touch by what I said.

"Fine but if he hurt you we're going to kick his butt," Mary put her hands on her hips. I laugh thinking about these small girls beating up big buff John.

"Mama don't worry, I'm not in a hurry  
I won't disappoint you, I won't make you sorry  
He's the one for me (He's all I ever need)  
We'll be together from now till forever  
I know it's the real thing, if you don't whatever  
And I know it's meant to be"

"You sure about this John," I ask as we pull up to my mom's house.

"Yeah when she see how much I love you, she won't care that I'm a thug on TV," he got out of the car. We went and knock on the door. My mom answers the door, her face fill with disgust when she saw us.

"Aubrey what are you and he doing here," she sneers.

"Mrs. Rose it was my idea to come here. I want prove to you that I'm truly in love with your daughter," he told her politely.

"Come inside," she let us in. We all sat down in the living room. "Saying that you love someone is simple but explaining why is something," she challenge him with a glare.

"I love everything about her. The way she laughs, smile, plays with her hair when she thinking, hell I even love how every time she lies she bites the inside of her cheek," John smile grow was he spoke.

"I do not," I said then bite the inside of my cheek without even thinking about it, making my mom and John crack up laughing. I pout.

"John I can see that you love my daughter and she loves you too. I can tell by the way her eyes light up when she talk about you, the same way your eyes light up when you talk about her," she look at him.

"So you approve," I ask.

"No but I will live with it seeing that you are really in love," she shook her head.

"Thank you mom," I said, knowing that was the best I was going to get.

"There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything  
Mama don't worry, I'm not in a hurry  
I won't disappoint you, I won't make you sorry"

We walk out of my mom's house. I still was in shock that she said she was going to live with it. We climb into the car and I let out a loud excited scream. "What the hell," John snaps.

"I can't believe she approve," I smile.

"She said she'll live with it," he frown.

"That's her way of saying that she approve, she a very complicated woman. Now let's go celebrate," I slam my hand on the dashboard.

"Okay princess," he laughs, driving off.


End file.
